


Confessions

by Zhampy



Series: Saiibo Confession [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Robot/Human Relationships, kokichixmiu LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhampy/pseuds/Zhampy
Summary: Shuichi and Kiibo plan the perfect love confession for eachother after a previous blunder.Sequel to 'Birthday'





	Confessions

 

They're sat in the empty classroom, him and Rantaro. Classes ended a while ago and everyone left, but Shuichi sometimes liked to stay back and enjoy the peace. Nowhere else on campus was more quiet or relaxing than a classroom after school had finished for the day.

The conversation that had arisen between them was less relaxing.

Rantaro tilted his head to the side. "You've not  _confessed_  yet?" he asked with genuine surprise.

His birthday night with Kiibo immediately sprung to mind causing his heartbeat to speed up at the comment, as if he felt his friend was judging him. But Rantaro would never do something like that even if he  _did_  know Shuichi had blurted his confession out in such an inappropriate situation.

* * *

 

" _I love you!" Shuichi gasped desperately, unable to take back what was just said. Such a gracelessly human thing to do—to express the most powerful human emotion in such a dirty situation. If he weren't so hopelessly trapped in his own passion he might have had the humility to look ashamed._

_Thankfully it seemed Kiibo was far, far too distracted to even have heard him properly. Dimly, in the back of his mind, he resolved to confess again at a more suitable and romantic venue._

* * *

 

"N-no… have you?" he eventually said.

"Yeah, of course!" Rantaro leaned back in his chair with a bright smile; he was sat on it backwards so Shuichi hoped he didn't lean too far back and fall off, though that might provide an escape opportunity from this conversation. Rantaro looked blissfully lost in his thoughts for a brief moment. "You two started dating before me and Kaede did and you haven't confessed yet? But I shouldn't be surprised; you  _are_  both disaster gays."

"Wh-wha—? Rantaro, what!?" Shuichi baulked at the offensive comment before he caught his friend chuckling good-naturedly. He sighed with exasperation when understanding hit. "When you talk in memes I can't understand you."

Rantaro laughed outright at that. "You're so straight-laced, Shu." His laughter trailed off into a thoughtful expression. "But I guess your situation is a bit more… unique."

"Yeah..."

Dating a robot. Kiibo was inarguably very human, but there  _were_  some unavoidable circumstances neither of them could ignore. Social norms didn't quite apply to them 100%, but he  _had_  already confessed to Kiibo once and his feelings were undeniable.

The Ultimate Adventurer watched the various emotions cross his friends face with interest. It was clear the detective needed a little push.

"There's the harvest festival coming up," Rantaro suggested. "And there's a couples event. I was planning to take Kaede. We could all double date, how about that?"

A considerable amount of colour drained from Shuichi's face. The festival was so soon! He had hoped to put off the confession for a little while longer yet—weeks likely extending into months if his self-conscious brain had its way. He wasn't sure if it was the sunset magnified through the window or his nerves causing him to sweat, but… but Kiibo deserved it. They both did.

He nodded.

"Great! It's a date," Rantaro grinned.

Shuichi took a deep breath.

"Okay, I will confess to Kiibo after the event."

He tried to say this with confidence but he wasn't fooling anyone.

* * *

 

Kaede found Kiibo sat by himself on the bench near their dorm building. He seemed deeply lost in his own head, sat still as a statue, not even blinking—not that he needed to, but it was a part of his program all the same. She approached him non-too quietly so as not to startle him when she noticed the notebook on his lap. It was completely blank. Even when stood right over him, Kiibo didn't show any awareness of her presence.

With a mischievous smile she bopped him on the head.

"Uwah!" He snapped to full alertness. "Oh, Kaede. Please do not do that again!"

She tilted her head slightly with a bright smile. "You looked a little lost," she observed.

"Oh, yes. Am I that obvious?" he asked, apparently oblivious to the fact he was usually an open book to everyone.

"Don't worry about it," she said.

"I wasn't," Kiibo replied bluntly. "I was actually searching my database for a suitable situation to profess the full extent of my feelings for Shuichi, before the interruption."

Kaede ignored the subtle dig.

"Oh! You're planning to confess? That's so cute!" She clasped her hands together with joy.

Kiibo frowned at her.

"Sorry, I don't mean to treat you like a child," she laughed apologetically. "Or Shuichi either, really. But that's wonderful!"

"Yes," Kiibo agreed. "However I am unsure of how to go about it as I lack sufficient data. I thought I might try to brainstorm some ideas, but, well..." he looked down at the notebook. Evidentially it was not going well.

Kaede sat down next to him. She put a thoughtful finger to her lips and looked up at the sky.

"I think a perfect confession is under the cherry blossoms during sunset. It's summer and there's a gentle breeze blowing through our hair and we're wearing our best clothes. It's after school so everyone has gone him by now. He's got a present to give; it's a small home-made snack, made with love and care. When he says the words he's looking deep in your eyes, he takes your chin in his hand—ah!"

She stopped herself. She didn't realise quite how wistful she sounded by the end; her imagination had run away with her, but Kiibo seemed completely enraptured with her scenario, staring at her in wonder.

"Is that how Rantaro confessed?" he asked.

"Ah," Kaede deflated with good humour. "Not quite, but it was still lovely."

Kiibo looked down at the empty notebook on his lap again, his face screwed up in thought. "I think I could do that, still..." he mumbled quietly.

"Sorry?" Kaede couldn't quite hear him.

"Wearing our best clothes, you say..."

"Kiibo?" she encouraged her friend.

"I don't," Kiibo began twiddling his fingers with uncertainty, speaking louder now, "really know what I'm doing regarding this subject."

He looked so helpless. The only item of 'human clothing' Kaede had ever seen Kiibo wearing was the Hope's Peak uniform tie, and he had eventually stopped wearing even just that when Kokichi repeatedly kept trapping it in his desk drawer.

There was a glint in her eyes and Kiibo began to slightly worry for his safety.

"That's okay, I'll help you pick out a style you like!" she announced.

Kaede encouraged her friend, urging him up off the bench (he dropped the notebook) and pushed him eagerly towards the campus exit, excited to go clothes shopping with a clueless boy.

* * *

 

It had been decided amongst the four of them that Shuichi and Kiibo, and Kaede and Rantaro would double date to the Hope's Peak harvest festival couples celebration. Kaede and Rantaro had colluded together after the conversations with their friends that the whole situation was incredibly convenient.

The evening of the event, Shuichi and Kiibo were to meet up together outside the dorm building then meet their friends at the event itself, but Shuichi had been waiting by himself for some time. It was odd considering Kiibo was always perfectly punctual and normally the one waiting for Shuichi. After patiently waiting a few more minutes the detective decided to check up on his boyfriend. Something must have gone awry for Kiibo to be so tardy.

"Kiibo! Are you ready?" he asked through the door to Kiibo's room but when still not receiving an answer he tried the buzzer.

Eventually the door creaked open a sliver only as far as the chain connecting it to the wall would allow, and Shuichi could see only a slice of Kiibo's face; one large blue eye peeking through the gap. The robot seemed reluctant to leave.

"Shuichi, is it time already?" Kiibo asked despite it being obvious he clearly knew the time.

"Yeah, we should go meet Kaede and Rantaro soon. Are you ready?" Shuichi asked again.

There wasn't an immediate reply; Kiibo's one visible eye looked off to the side nervously before he shut the door and Shuichi could hear the chain being unstrung. There was a pause, borne from uncertainty Shuichi suspected, before the door opened properly and Kiibo revealed himself.

He was wearing human clothes. A close-fitting white suit and nerdy bowtie; a complete contrast to Shuichi's own black suit and white regular tie.

Kiibo lost a considerable amount of bulk (and weight) without the armour. The suit still accentuated his broad shoulders and narrow waist but he looked decidedly much more human. If it weren't for his visible neck, hands, the lines on his face and large eyes (okay, there were still a lot of stand-out robotic details—it was fortunate that Kiibo wasn't a mind reader), and earphones he would be indistinguishable from the average person.

Not surprisingly, Kiibo looked highly uncomfortable.

It was a strange thing to be embarrassed about considering them seeing eachother  _naked_  was old news by now. However this was something that Kiibo had never tried before, especially not in public. He was really throwing himself into the deep end like this.

He wanted to say that Kiibo should wear human clothes more often—he was really cute—but was unsure how to properly express himself to not offend his robot boyfriend. Certain subjects were still highly sensitive and he suspected they always would be.

Unsure whether he should make a big deal out of it or not, he settled on no. "You look amazing, Kiibo!" he smiled warmly.

Kiibo's cheeks glowed lightly as he peeked up at Shuichi with gratitude. "You look wonderful as well."

He shyly held out his hand for Shuichi to take and lead them to the event.

* * *

 

They soon arrived at the entrance to the gym, but because they were slightly late the event had already begun. Two people where sat at a desk by the doors, one sat up straight with perfect posture, black hair, impressive eyebrows and holding a clipboard. The other person, a larger boy, sat slumped in his seat, head down, arms folded and was just about dozing off with his ridiculous pompadour almost touching the table. The boy with the clipboard jumped to his feet when they approached.

"Hah-hah! Of course there are late attendees! Quickly now, give me your full names!" Ishimaru demanded.

Shuichi was always taken aback by the hall monitor's endless (and loud) enthusiasm that it took him a moment to reply. The other boy at the table took that opening to speak up.

"Chill out, bro. I told ya there'd be some stragglers," he grinned smugly.

"Yes, thank you, Mondo! I should have known better than to doubt your experience regarding tardiness."

"'ey, what's that supposed to fuckin' mean?"

"I simply meant that while I tolerate your laid-back, unpunctual lifestyle, it is quite frustrating when we—"

"I fuckin' love you bro, but shut your mouth."

Shuichi and Kiibo glanced to eachother at this comment, caught themselves then looked away quickly.

"S-sorry for being late. How is everything?" Shuichi asked out of pure politeness.

"We could've gone on a date by ourselves, but Taka insisted on helpin' out. This fuckin' sucks," Owada said, giving way too much information to someone who was practically a stranger. Apparently the biker just wanted to complain about it. He tried to sling his arm around the other boy.

"PDA is not permitted on school grounds!" Ishimaru shouted, though his pink cheeks betrayed him.

"It's a fuckin' couples event!" Owada whined with outrage. "Just gimmie something, Taka!"

"Names!" Ishimaru prompted again, ignoring Owada. It seemed he wouldn't be standing for any small talk.

"Uh, Shuichi Saihara and K1-B0," Shuichi replied hurriedly.

With a nod the hall monitor ticked something off on his clipboard and then stuck the two corresponding name tags on their chests with more force than was necessary, causing Kiibo to nearly fall over backwards.

"Please enjoy yourselves!" Ishimaru signalled for them to enter.

"I just wanna kiss my bro, y'know?" Owada said pathetically, so Shuichi sent him a sympathetic smile before they entered the gym.

"Mondo, not now!" He could hear Ishimaru admonish his boyfriend. And he heard the frustrated cry that followed.

The gym hadn't been changed much from the actual festival celebration itself the day before. It was traditionally decorated (which Kiibo had been ecstatic about) with the displays pushed to the side of the room to allow for tables and chairs to have been arranged. It seemed pretty lively already as Shuichi could pick out some of his classmates and other students he recognised; Himiko and Angie were together, the weird demon-hamster guy and the princess, Hinata and Komaeda with their may-or-may-not-be-an-AI girlfriend (it was complicated) video-calling on a laptop, and the chef Hanamura and Kirumi seemed to be working staff with some teachers. Ishimaru and Owada were obviously together also, despite pretences otherwise. Yes, and among others, it was a big crowd.

Kaede jumped up from a table at the far end of the gym, waving and beckoning them to come over. They all greeted eachother and joined in with the event. Food and drink was served and Shuichi could almost forget what he had planned for later.

"You think there's something going on with Kokichi and Kaito?" Rantaro casually asked as the conversation naturally turned to romantic gossip.

Shuichi internally sighed. Gossip really wasn't of much interest to him, ironically considering his talent. But their conversation would go where it went. "Really? You're joking, right?"

"Well, I don't know about Kokichi or Kaito," Kaede began with a fork held thoughtfully to her lips, "but there's definitely something between Maki and Kirumi! I shouldn't gossip about it, but Maki was unreasonably upset when Kirumi offered her services for this thing."

Rantaro nodded along. "Never would have guessed that. Hey, Kiibo, you hang out with Kokichi a lot. Have you picked up on anything?"

"Oh, I can't say I'm very observant on this subject," was the understatement of the day. "My apologies. He's right over there, why don't you ask him yourself?"

"He's WHAT?" Rantaro spun around in his seat.

"Is that  _Miu_  he's with!?" Kaede whisper-shrieked.

Sure enough, sat at a table not too far away, was what was probably the most unlikely pair to attend a romantic event together ever. Kokichi and Miu were sat across from each other seemingly playing a game of footsie with their hands instead. Rantaro got out of his chair without a word and started over to the pair, prompting everyone else to follow. As they got closer they could hear the couple talking.

"Give me your crusty manhands, bitch," Kokichi hissed. "We need to camouflage!"

"Don't touch me with your nasty little gremlin paws!"

"Like I actually want to touch your gross chicken skin. Bitch,  _give me your hand!_ "

"Hieee~"

"Kokichi?" Rantaro asked as they approached.

"Miu?" Kiibo echoed, equally perplexed.

His chair screeched across the floor when Kokichi jerked up with surprise. "Oh, oh~ Lookie who it is! What a surprise to see you all here! I'm just attending this shindig with my  _wonderful_  date, isn't that right,  _dear_?"

"Eat a dick and die, shrimplet," Miu replied.

"You useless cocksucking whore!"

"Ah, true love," Kaede sighed sardonically.

Their façade was fooling no one, not even Kiibo, who spoke up next.

"You shouldn't be here, it's couples only," he said factually, then waved back to Miu who greeted him with a friendly wave of her own.

"That's discrimination against singles!" Kokichi burst out. "What, gonna close the whole building off for the day to normal people? Bullshit! I thought you of all "people" would be more sensitive to discrimination!"

Shuichi frowned when Kokichi signed quotations around the word 'people' but Kiibo seemed more distracted by a different comment from the Ultimate Leader.

"Discrimination? Yes, I suppose that's true..." he murmured thoughtfully.

"Don't even entertain the idea, Kiibo!" Shuichi said sharply, putting an end to that.

It seemed as if his first avenue of attack had failed so Kokichi switched tactics. He fluttered his eyelashes towards Rantaro this time, who remained unimpressed.

"Hey, hey~" Kokichi pumped his fists. "I have an awesome idea! Why don't we all triple date? That would be super-duper fun!"

"I just want cake," Miu said offhandedly. She shrank back with a shudder when Kokichi sent a vicious glare her way before turning sweet eyes back on Rantaro.

"Are you here spying on us?" Rantaro asked what Shuichi was thinking.

There was absolutely no way either Kokichi or Miu would attend such a thing without some ulterior motive—something that would likely cause headaches for many. For his part, Kokichi mimed being struck in the heart with an arrow. He staggered back into the table.

"Your assumption wounds me, Rantaro! Don't be silly. You're being silly! Maybe it's  _you_  who came to spy on  _us_ , huh!? Can't a guy and his girl get some privacy? Don't be a creeper, Rantaro!"

"I came to spy on Kiibo," Miu admitted.

"Thank you for your honesty," Kiibo said with a smile.

"No probs, Kiibs," Miu gave him a thumbs-up.

Shuichi just sighed and shrugged haplessly.

After this Rantaro simply raised a sceptical eyebrow, waiting. They were at a stalemate and it seemed as if no one was willing to step down, all staring at eachother, unblinking, waiting for someone to crack as the party continued around them.

"Fine! I can take a hint," Kokichi pouted. "If you're all gonna be super boring fun-killers we'll find something else to do. Get a move on, potato-tits!" The insult spurred Miu into action and she followed her faux date into the crowd.

Shuichi could do nothing more than shake his head with amusement. "I think he has a crush on  _you_ , Rantaro," he pointed out.

"Really? I figured he was just being his usual manipulative little self again."

"I thought he had a crush on Shuichi, to be honest," Kaede shrugged.

"Is there anyone he  _doesn't_  have a crush on?" Rantaro chuckled.

"Miu?"

"Yeah, Miu."

"Really? How sad," Kiibo said. "Miu is a great person."

"Ehhh," Rantaro made a balancing motion with his hand.

"I'm not saying anything," Shuichi said.

"She's..." Kaede stalled, "certainly a person."

"Huh?" Kiibo looked between each person. "Miu is lovely, I don't understand all your hesitance."

"You're too good, Kiibo," Rantaro simply said.

"Huh?"

Shuichi took his hand to stop him from thinking about it too hard, but Kiibo remained quietly confused for the rest of the conversation.

* * *

 

So they had been discovered and caught spying pretty much immediately. Big deal. At least he got a free meal out of the night (a welcome positive in Kokichi's experience; food always tasted better when it was obtained through subterfuge) and he had been mildly entertained for about ten minutes.

Miu had extra cake which she was currently shoving into her face-hole like a goddamn duck. He had pantsed a few people and tripped a few more people. And he had convinced Ishimaru that the three little baggies of ground pepper numbered 1 to 4 he had helpfully confiscated from other students were actually illicit drugs, causing the Ultimate Moral Compass to harass students who weren't even the slightest bit guilty for the missing bag number 3. There was no bag number 3. When Owada had realised this the biker had punched him to the ground.

So now he and Miu were at the refreshments table with him holding a tissue full of icecubes to his cheek.

"This party is fuckin' awesome," Miu mumbled through a mouth of cake.

Kokichi looked over to Shuichi's table. "Eh, it's dull."

"Hello, my two favourite troublemakers!" A voice greeted them. It was Hanamura bringing over a large bowl of pink drink. He placed it on the table then put his head in his hands, blissfully leering at Miu's chest. "Ah, I could just bury my warm face in your generous, welcoming bosom."

"Kyahaha! My glorious titties are available to smother you whenever, you chubby little freak," Miu cackled.

Kokichi wanted to puke. "Oh, my god, shut your foul mouths, you pair of disgusting wastes of human skin! What is this?"

The pair stopped their questionable flirting but Hanamura wouldn't move his eyes from the inventor's chest. "It's the punch to be served when the Headmaster speaks. Well, punch in name only. Alas, this illustrious academy won't allow me to create a beverage to the height of my skills. This disappointing dishwater is pink grapefruit and orange juice."

"Weak," Miu said.

"Agreed. So, I must ask this of you, good friends; do NOT spike the punch," Hanamura pointed at them both. "Now i'mma jus' gonna leave this over heoire completely unattended an' if something were to happen to it, it's nonna mah business..."

The chef turned his back, whistling innocently. Miu and Kokichi looked at eachother with puzzlement at the accent change, then shrugged.

"Spike the punch?"

"Spike the punch."

* * *

 

The Headmaster soon said his piece and students began to mingle again. Officially as a couple Naegi and Kirigiri approached their table. Shuichi was surprised and somewhat proud of his fellow detective friend for openly displaying her not-so-secret relationship with her classmate. Shuichi knew Kirigiri to be very protective of her private life, and though he didn't know much about Naegi, the lucky student had the appearance of an accommodating person.

The couple didn't join them at the table, but remained standing and making small talk for quite a while.

"You ever notice how similar Naegi and Kiibo look?" Kaede pondered aloud.

The pair in question were suddenly put on the spot, looking uncomfortable, as they were scrutinised thoroughly.

"Eh, really?" Naegi scratched his cheek awkwardly.

"All short people don't look the same, Kaede," Rantro eventually said.

"Yeah, that's heightist!" Kokichi shouted from the other table. "You shortaphobe!"

"Shotaphobe?" Miu quipped.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!"

Kaede laughed helplessly. "Ha, ha, I'm sorry for bringing it up."

Throughout this exchange Kirigiri was watching them carefully, her eyes trained on Shuichi, though no one else around the table noticed. "Are you feeling okay, Shuichi? You look a little pale."

There was a pause before the other detective replied. Everyone at the table turned to him then. "Uh-uh, I do feel a bit… sick," Shuichi said. He took a deep breath to settle his churning stomach. His head felt light.

So strange. He hadn't eaten or drank anything else different from his friends and they didn't seem to be feeling badly in any way.

"Shuichi," Kiibo said worriedly, getting his boyfriend's dazed attention, "perhaps you'd like some fresh air? I know that is refreshing for some people."

"Yeah, maybe," Shuichi blinked.

His friends all looked between themselves with concern and Kiibo prompted Shuichi to stand, which he did, albeit slowly. Kiibo took his arm and carefully led him from the gym, through the empty halls and outside. They went around to the side of the building so the detective could have some privacy if the worst did happen.

Shuichi put his back to the wall and slid to the floor. With his head back against the wall he closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing evenly to settle his stomach. The evening air was soothing on his spinning head. Kiibo stood over him watching with concern but there was little he could do to help. He sank down to the floor too, sitting close to Shuichi with their sides only just barely touching. Neither of them spoke.

They sat like that for a long time.

It was a clear night, the stars dotted the sky, shining brightly. There was a gentle late summer breeze, still warm despite it being quite late. The thought struck Kiibo suddenly; it was a similar sort of weather from the setting Kaede had described not too long ago, though not identical. He discreetly looked over to Shuichi. The breeze was ruffling the detective's hair gently, just as Kiibo had imagined it would when Kaede had been speaking and he had placed himself and Shuichi in her scenario. It was after school and they had privacy, they were both wearing nice clothes, and though it might not have been home-made, Shuichi had, had a nice meal. He calculated a solid 75% match between both situations.

Perhaps now would—

"Thank you, Kiibo," Shuichi sighed, the gratitude evident in his tone. He got to his feet again. "I'm feeling much better now. Maybe we should get back to the party."

"Ah! W-wait a moment, please." Kiibo reached out to grasp onto his sleeve. Shuichi stopped and peered down at his boyfriend curiously. "I have something I must do..."

The detective waited, watching Kiibo's face quickly turn red seemingly randomly. He was still on the floor, now on his knees, holding onto Shuichi's sleeve to prevent him from leaving. Retracting his hand with his head turned away and a conflicted frown on his face, Kiibo then got to his feet in front of him.

He looked Shuichi square in the eyes.

"I love you!" Kiibo shouted at him.

Shuichi just blinked. Multiple times, rapidly.

"I'm sorry for taking so much time to return your confession!" Kiibo bowed deeply. "I hope you don't think less of me because of my tardiness!"

"… your what? Kiibo, I didn't confess yet."

"Huh?" Raising his head slowly, Kiibo was hugely confused. "But you did already confess to me."

Eyes turning wide, Shuichi felt his stomach drop. It felt like it had escaped his body through his feet. "Wh-when?"

"That night for your birthday when we..." Kiibo trailed off, not quite able to bring himself to say it. "I will always remember that. You were so beautiful and gentle. It is one of my most treasured memories!"

"Oh… my god." Shuichi fell to the floor. He crouched over, his body visibly shivering, hiding his face in his knees. Utterly humiliated and ashamed.

Kiibo jumped. "Shuichi! What's wrong? Are you sick again!?"

He was hovering over Shuichi worriedly as Shuichi remained on the floor, slowly shaking his head to himself. "I can't believe… you heard that… you weren't meant to… I can't believe..." He kept on repeating this like a mantra.

"Well, I was right there," Kiibo said flatly. "And you were quite loud."

"Kill me," Shuichi muttered.

"Shuichi! I think that's a bit extreme!"

His plans! They had been ruined, and apparently right from the very beginning too. Kiibo had heard his shameful confession all along.  _Weeks ago!_  They had been walking around with it just out there in the open, completely without his knowledge. There was a strange energy building up within him; he could feel it rising from his toes like a shiver.

"Kiibo, you were NOT supposed to hear that, that night," Shuichi said firmly, shooting up to his feet again. He felt instantly guilty when Kiibo's face fell into what must have been the most heartbroken expression he had ever seen on anyone in his lifetime.

He had to correct this.

"A-aah, did I misunderstand our—"

"No, you didn't misunderstand anything! Listen to me; let me do this properly, please!"

He forcefully took both Kiibo's hands and locked eyes, making completely sure he had his boyfriend's full attention.

"I-I wanted to do something special! After this party I have my room all—I was going to—we were—no, nevermind!" He was shouting and already beginning to ramble. This wasn't the speech he had prepared. It seemed as if he would have to go off script and let his heart guide him. "I love you, Kiibo! I treasure every minute we spend together. I love you more than any book I've ever read and I want to spend my life with you... I love you."

He took a deep breath.

Sweat was dripping down the back of his neck. Their eyes were still locked but at some point Kiibo had begun to stare directly through him into nothing. Adrenaline was still coursing through his veins when he slowly passed his hand over Kiibo's face, whose wide eyes didn't move. There was absolutely zero reaction from his boyfriend to his true confession—just a total and complete lack of awareness. Panic began to rise up his throat when he felt the robot's body becoming very warm, very quickly.

Then with a violent shrug Kiibo severed the contact between them and suddenly jumped back out of reach. He threw his arm out pointing directly in Shuichi's face with a look of anger on his face that Shuichi had never witnessed before.

"Shuichi! That was very rude of you to do that! You have already confessed once, please let me take my turn!"

Shuichi was stunned into compliance at the outburst.

"I just previously professed my feelings for you, but allow me to reiterate; I love you, Shuichi! I have researched the symptoms and I am confident that this is the correct emotion I am experiencing. I want to protect you and give myself to you… I-I think you are the most important person in my life. It's not clear to me if these feelings are real or artificial, but..."

Gradually, Kiibo's confession had turned from anger to heartfelt. He began rubbing his eyes as his voice broke down into audible sobs despite his inability to physically cry.

"I want to experience these feelings with you forever," he ultimately finished with a small voice.

Now was not a time for words.

Shuichi surged forward to gather Kiibo in his arms. He removed Kiibo's hands from his face—they fell to the robot's sides in defeat—and planted a kiss squarely on his love's forehead. He cupped Kiibo's face with his own hands and placed a kiss between his eyes, on the tip of his nose, each cheek, every expanse of synthetic skin he could reach; he adored Kiibo's wonderful face.

He had meant to be tender with his affection but the situation was too exciting that he discovered he was unable to control his enthusiasm.

Kiibo made quiet, broken keening noises throughout this, but his smile was large and bright. He kissed Shuichi, once, on the chin then buried his head in the crook of Shuichi's neck. For someone with such weak strength his grip on the detective was quite firm and possessive, counter to Shuichi whose hands were shaking.

They fit together perfectly with Kiibo's hands clutching desperately at his shirt and his own arms, lower, wrapped around the robot's waist. Kiibo felt so small and narrow without his armour; he is the perfect height for Shuichi to rest his head on with his face nestled in white hair.

"What did you do to your room?" Kiibo asked curiously, his voice muffled.

"It's kind of embarrassing now," Shuichi lightly chuckled. "I'll show you later."

The arms around him tightened further when Kiibo replied. "I'm excited to see!"

Over time he thinks they have grown together. Grown in confidence and experience. Grown as a couple and as friends. It had taken a while, but they had left behind the awkward teenage relationship fumblings, though he's certain they still looked pretty awkward together from an outside observer's perspective, but that person wouldn't understand where they had started from.

Why was Kiibo's hair suddenly wet? It wasn't raining. It was a dry and warm, late summer evening. And why did his throat feel tight. His chest heaved. Kiibo stepped back, peering up at him with adoration written across his face. Gently he reached up to wipe the tears from Shuichi's eyes.

"I love you," Kiibo said shyly.

Shuichi laughed happily through his tears. "I love you too."

He felt like a fool, crying like this, but he knew that if Kiibo could cry he'd have already taken the lead in bawling his eyes out. He wiped the rest of his tears away and took Kiibo's hand again. He placed a kiss on the smooth, black surface eliciting a 'meep' from the robot. Kiibo took his hand in turn, gently, and brought it to his face, nuzzling it with his cheek all the while with his eyes closed and a blissful expression.

It was such a pleasant and overwhelming experience. Shuichi felt energised, as if he could run an endless marathon, and he wondered if Kiibo felt the same way. His boyfriend seemed unusually serene, caressing his hand as he were. He raised his free hand to Kiibo's other cheek, to guide his face up.

He kissed Kiibo one final time, on the lips. It's wasn't a passionate or deep kiss. It was chaste but it lingered, and he hoped his deepest, most honest emotions carried through it. He was certain that they did when Kiibo responded in kind.

Feeling giddy but oddly calm given the emotions swirling around them, he chuckled at the almost childish kiss they just shared, yet it was full of meaning. They're looking at eachother now, with their foreheads touching, and grinning like idiots. After quite some time like that, standing under a warm harvest moon, Shuichi realised this wasn't a staring contest he could win.

Clearing his throat purely for theatrics, Kiibo unwillingly spoke up first, however. "We should probably go back."

"Mn-hm," Shuichi nodded in agreement, the motion causing both their heads to move. He finally opened his eyes. "Someone probably heard everything."

"We were rather loud," Kiibo laughed quietly.

Holding hands, they returned to the hall to be greeted with mayhem. Students hanging from the rafters, screaming, laughing, throwing things. Tables and chairs had been upturned, lights had been smashed, some students had got into the gym supplies; now throwing balls around. It was uncontrollable chaos. They had been so lost in their own little bubble that none of this absurd noise had even reached them.

"At least no on heard us," Kiibo smiled up at Shuichi.

Shuichi grinned in return.

Amid the madness of drunken students they managed to find a tipsy Rantaro and Kaede in a quite compromising position. Shuichi cleared his throat loudly and they separated instantly with Kaede, flushed, self-consciously brushing off non-existent dust from her skirt.

"So, spiked drink?" Shuichi deduced easily. That explained his upset stomach not too long ago. Clearly he was a tremendous lightweight.

Rantaro clicked his tongue and finger-gunned his friend. Despite being one of the many victims he looked perfectly happy when he pulled Kaede back onto his lap again. "Miu is drunk. Very, very drunk."

He pointed to the girl in question who had removed all of her clothes and was currently fighting Ishimaru, Owada and Kirumi trying to stop her taking off her undergarments also.

Kiibo rolled his eyes. "I suppose I should take her back to her room."

"Do you need help?" Shuichi asked when Kiibo finally unlinked their hands.

"No, it's okay. Miu doesn't like anyone else besides me being in her room and I wouldn't want to betray her trust just because she is intoxicated."

"Okay, then. Good luck," Shuichi chuckled. "I love you."

Kiibo smiled back. "I love you too."

Kokichi popped out of the ether and gasped. "Holy shit!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> WELP. This was planned as a three-part story with the middle part all smut (with Kiibo at max sensitivity). I got 2700 words written of it but I’m just not really feeling it so, sorry about that! I couldn't post this last part without the middle part, but since it was not moving anywhere it's just been scrapped. The only plot part is that Shuichi confessed his love during sex (the flashback section inserted at the beginning) so that's the only part I edited into this chapter. If I ever get the motivation and/or mood to finish the middle part I’ll post it sometime and slot it into the series where it belongs, but ehhh.
> 
> Probably gonna take a break from writing for a while now. I'm not that great and it's very time-consuming.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I love saiibo <3  
> https://twitter.com/zhampip  
> http://zhampy.tumblr.com/


End file.
